The present invention is directed, in general, to power systems for subterranean bore hole equipment and, more specifically, to boosting the output of variable frequency drives employed to power electrical submersible pumps within well bores.
Electrical power is frequently transmitted to subterranean locations within boreholes to power downhole equipment, such as electrical submersible pumps (ESPs). Normally three phase electrical power is transmitted from the surface over cables running between the well casing and the production tubing.
In some downhole applications, high voltage electrical power is required. For example, electrical motors for ESPs may require voltages of 1,000 to 5,000 volts at the surface. However, electrical drives capable of providing output voltages at the required level may not be available, or may not be economical even when available. When lower output voltage drives are employed in such situations, typically step-up transformers at the output of the drive are utilized to boost the voltage of power transmitted downhole. Step-up transformers add to the expense of the system, however, and add additional sources of failure or disturbance to the electrical system.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system allowing an electric drive having a maximum output voltage lower than required to be utilized to power downhole equipment while eliminating the need for step-up transformers. It would further be advantageous to smooth the output of a pulse width modulated variable frequency drive while boosting the output voltage.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide, for use in powering downhole equipment, a sine wave filter including an inductor for each phase (three inductors) and three delta- or Y-connected capacitors. The sine wave filter is coupled within a three phase power system at the surface, between the output of a variable frequency drive and a three phase power cable transmitting power to a borehole location to boost the output voltage of the drive. The sine wave filter is designed to have a resonant frequency higher than the maximum operational frequency of the drive, and a Q such that, at the maximum operational frequency of the drive, the filter provides a voltage gain equal to the ratio of the desired voltage to the drive""s maximum output power at the maximum operational frequency. The sine wave filter also smooths the voltage waveform of a pulse width modulated variable frequency drive.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art will also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words or phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, whether such a device is implemented in hardware, firmware, software or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, and those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such definitions apply in many, if not most, instances to prior as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.